


The Love of a Father

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: "Home to Tali", Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, New Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tag to 'Family First'; Tony goes home to Tali after resigning. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	The Love of a Father

The Love of A Father

_Post Family First; Tony goes home to Tali after turning in his resignation at NCIS and saying his goodbyes._

Tony pulled his car into the space for his apartment. He grabbed the box of stuff from his desk out of the back seat and headed to the elevator to his floor, to his apartment, to his home, to his little girl. HIS little girl; well actually, his and Ziva's little girl. His heart ached for his love, his ninja. He felt his eyes tearing yet again as he thought of Ziva, picturing her chocolate brown eyes, her wild, curly hair, her curves, her lips… Nearly three years and every fiber of his being still longed for her, the only woman he would ever love.

He walked off the elevator to his door and scrubbed a hand over his face. Gotta get it together before seeing Tali. No need in disrupting her world even more by having her see him hurting and teary eyed. He opened the apartment door to the sound of toddler laughter. She looked up from the tablet in her lap and smiled.

"ABBA!" Tali ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his legs. She tipped her head back and grinned at him looking down at her. "LOVE ABBA!" Tony reached down and picked her up, drawing her into a hug.

"I love you, Tali. Ani ohev otcha, yaldati." Tony placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead, inhaling her baby scent. Another tear slid down his cheek of its own accord. How he loved this little person who was half him and half Ziva. Love was not a strong enough word for how he felt. He couldn't put a name on it, but it was more than just a feeling. More than knowing that he had played a part in the creation of this beautiful little girl in his arms; it was a … state of being.

___________________________________________________________

**A/N Happy 50th birthday to Michael Weatherly.**


End file.
